


Breaking the Old Habits

by pelin19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Science Bros
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark'ın başkasının elinden bir şey aldığı 5 zaman..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Old Habits

“Tony, saksım nerede ?” 

Bruce’un seslenmesiyle kendini Dünya’dan ve bilinen bütün gezegenlerden soyutlayarak tamir etmeye veya kim bilir hangi özelliklerini yükseltmeye çalıştığı araba moturundan kafasını kaldıran Tony “Masada, en son bıraktığın yerde, binlerce kez tembihlediğin gibi o garip şeye bir kez bile elimi sürmedim.” diye cevap verdi. Bruce, onun deneyine ‘garip şey’ demesine karşın bir kez daha gözlerini devirmemeye çalışarak saksısını aramaya devam etti. 

“Tony, ciddiyim saksım nerede ? Şu anda çok kritik bir evredeyim Şıpıdık ya kendi türünde evrim geçirerek kol ve bacak gibi uzuvlar büyütecek ya da zehirli bir gaz yayarak kendisiyle birlikte hepimizi öldürecek.”

‘Zehirli gazlar’ ve ‘öldürecek’ arasında bir yerlerde oturduğu tezgahtan sıçrayarak inen Tony inanamayan gözlerle Bruce’a bakarak “Hangisine daha çok şaşırsam bilmiyorum Bruce, bitkinin kol ve bacakları olmasına mı, deney bitkine isim vermene mi yoksa bu saçma bitkinin bizi öldürebilecek olması ihtimaline mi ? Pelerini olmayan bir Tanrı aşkına sen bu saçma şeyle ne yapmayı planlıyordun ?” Bruce tahminlerine göre önce kol ve bacak çıkartacağını daha sonra öldürücü gaz evresine geçeceğini söylerken Tony ‘sanki bu içimi rahatlattı’ dercesine ona baktı. 

“Jarvis, bütün katlarda acilen bir arama başlat.”  
“Çoktan başlattım efendim.” 

Tony bir kez daha yapay zekasıyla gurur duyarken, Bruce’a dönerek konuştu:

“Bu şeyin bacakları daha yeni çıktığına göre hala atölyede olma ihtimali yüksek ve eğer o şey zırhlarımdan birinin içine girmişse Banner sen bittin !” 

Tony’nin homurdanarak aramaya başlamasının üzerinden koca bir 10 dakika geçmiş ancak söz konusu bitki hala bulunamamış tam Tony, Bruce’a dönerek söylenmeye başlayacakken ikisi de odanın ortasında zıplayan şeyle donakaldılar. 

“Bu o muydu ?” İkisi de aynı anda birbirlerine dönerek sordular. Ancak daha cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan basket topu gibi durmadan zıplayan saksıyı gördüler. Tony sesinde incecik bir korkuyla “Bruce, bu şeyin bacakları plastiği delmiş farkında mısın bilmiyorum.” dedi. Bruce ona aldırmadan ‘onu yakalamamız lazım’ diyerek Tony’e döndü. 

“Ciddi misin ? Bu şeyi nasıl yakalamayı planlıyorsun peki ?” Saksı hala zıplamaya devam ederken Bruce tezgahta duran hava geçirmez çelik kutuyu işaret ederek Tony’e planı anlatmaya başladı.

“New York’u kurtarmaya çaışmıyoruz burada Tony, alt tarafı zıplayan bir saksıyı yakalayıp onu çuvala tıkacağız. Aslına bakarsan bunu yapmamız için oldukça az bir zamanımız var çünkü eğer tahminlerim tutarsa birazdan gaz evresi başlayacak.”  
“Ne kadar az bir zamandan bahsediyoruz ?”  
“Yaklaşık 2 dakika.” Tony işte bu yüzden canlı deneylerinden nefret ettiğini ve makinalarla çalıştığını söylerken zıplayan top misali zıplayan saksının peşinden koşmaya başladı.

“Yakaladım !” Bruce bir elinde çelik kutu, saksı tam zeminle temas ettiği an üzerine atlamış yerde yüzükoyun uzanarak Tony’e bağırdı. Tony hemen koşup Bruce’un elindeki kutuyu aldı ve ikisi birlikte saksıyı kutuya tıkıp bütün kilitlerini oturttukları an Jarvis’in 2 dakika için kurduğu alarm ötmeye başladı. Tony derin bir nefes alıp verirken Bruce’a “Hala o zımbırtıda deneyin için işe yarar bir şey var mı ?” diye sordu. Diğer adam bir şeyler çıkartmaya çalışacağını söyledikten sonra Tony’e dönerek “Başkasının elinden bir şey almama gibi bir huyun olduğunu duymuştum sanki.” dediğinde Tony’de az önce kutuyu Bruce’tan aldığını fark etti. “Sanırım zıplayan öldürücü bitkiler söz konusu olunca kimden ne aldığımı pek fark etmiyorum.” diye yanıtladı. 

“Buranın hali ne böyle ?”  
İçeri giren kızılla iki adam da zıplayan bitkinin sağ sola çarpmasıyla dağılan odaya baktılar. Tony ‘uzun hikaye’ derken Natasha “İçimden bir ses bilmek istemeyeceğimi söylüyor, ayrıca Thor ana salonda, hepimizi Asgard’a götürmek için bekliyor. 5 dakika içinde yukarıda olun.” dedikten sonra atölyeden ayrıldı. Tony yere basarak ayağı kalktıktan sonra Bruce’a elini uzatarak onu da kaldırdı. İkisi kapıdan çıkarken Tony, Bruce’a sevgili saksısını alıp almayacağını sorduğunda Bruce’un Tony’e attığı bakış onun kahkahalarla gülmesine sebep oldu, merdivenleri çıkarken diğer adamda ona katıldı ve Asgard’a gitmek üzeren hazırlanmaya başladılar.


End file.
